Warrior Characters In (drumroll please): The Burger Joint
This is written by User:Kaboo08. I saw some other really funny ones so I just HAD to make one! A real break from my other stories! Please comment ---- Hazeltail jogs up to the place at the drive-thru where they take your order. Hazeltail: "Hello? Anyone in there?" Jayfeather *standing in drive-thru window*: I can't see you! How may I not help you? Hazeltail: I'd like a burger, some fries, and a side order of Berrynose. Jayfeather (to Hollyleaf): Burger, fries, and nose of a berry! Hazeltail moves to next window Lionblaze *at new drive-thru window*: "That'll be 25 mice, or 5 rabbits, if you prefer." Hazeltail: 5 RABIITS! ARE YOU INSANE! 25 MICE SHOULD ONLY EQUAL 3! Lionblaze: "You haven't seen the exchange rates, I guess." Hazeltail: "Here you go," *hands over 20 mice*. Lionblaze: WHAT THE!!! *Claws Hazeltail's tail off.* Hazeltail: "My tail! My beautiful tail!" Meanwhile, in the kitchen... Hollyleaf: "Come here, Berrynose." *Pulls his nose off, frys it.* Berrynose (in strange voice): GIVE THAT BACK! I NEED THAT! Hollyleaf: *Takes fried nose, puts it on Berrynose's snout.* Berrynose: "AHHH!!! IT BURNS! IT BURNS!" Hollyleaf: *puts burger, fries, and Berrynose's nose on tray. Passes them to Breezepelt* Breezepelt: *grudgily hands tray to Hazeltail through third window.* Hazeltail: "I wanted the whole Berrynose! Not just his nose!" Breezepelt (in grumpy tone): "Have a nice day!" *hurridly shuts window* Hazeltail: *goes back to camp. Shares tounges about how horrible the service is at the new joint.* Millie: "I didn't know there was a burger joint in Thunderclan! I love burgers, especially when my twolegs put mustard on them.!" *slurps tounge over lips* Daisy: "You want to go with me, Millie?" Millie: "Sure!" Back at the Burger Joint... Millie: "Can we place our order?" Jayfeather: "No! We only except CLAN born cats!" Daisy: "How wrong!" Millie: "Jayfeather, you yourself our desdended from Firestar, a kittypet born cat in his own right." Jayfeather: "Did I say we served Firestar? I'm clan born, and who knows who my mom *Hollyleaf slaps tail over his mouth* Millie: "Who your mom what?" Hollyleaf (hurriedly): "He meant WHAT my mom would think." *Heathertail approches burger joint, walks in for a sit-down meal.* Heathertail (to Breezepelt): "I'd like a burger with pickles, fries, a coke, and a romantic sit down dinner with you." *purrs softly, glancing at Lionblaze* *Lionblaze looks about ready to explode* Breezepelt: "Most certainly!" Later, while heather and Breeze enjoy their meal... *Lionblaze walks up to their booth* Lionblaze (In flat tone): "How may I help you?" Breezepelt: "We're fine, thank you." Heathertail: "No. Acctually, I'd like a refill on my coke." *Lionblaze gets Heathertail another coke, trying not to crush the cup from anger. Hands it to Heathertail* Heathertail: "Thank you." *Dumps coke all over Lionblaze. Breezepelt laughs VERY loudly* At the Tribe of Rushing Water... Stoneteller: *Hears laughter coming from burger joint* "A sign! Laughter will come, and bring joy to many and anger to few! Thank you, my ancestors!" MORE SOON! Category:Fan Fictions